


Alcuni fanno accadere le cose

by cassianait



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Jealous Chakotay, One Shot, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: "Era davvero felice di vederla così rilassata... con un uomo? Chakotay digrignò i denti: certo che no! Anzi se voleva essere onesto con se stesso la cosa lo mandava fuori di testa. Era geloso e non gli importava se con Kathryn erano arrivati al punto in cui poteva esserci solo amicizia. Un conto era saperla felice e da amico non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio, un altro era vederla raggiante con un altro uomo…un ologramma!"





	Alcuni fanno accadere le cose

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: **i personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono dei rispettivi autori. La storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro.  
  
**Note:** scritta per il writober 2019 @fanwriter.it col il prompt 4. love triangle; partecipa alla BDT @ [fanfic100_ita ](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100_ita/) col prompt 042. Triangolo (no…non l’avevo considerato…e neanche Chakotay!)  
  
Basata sugli episodi 6x11 (Fair Haven) e 6x17 (Gli Spiriti) ambientati in un villaggio irlandese dei primi del ‘900 chiamato Fair Haven. Ovviamente si tratta del ponte ologrammi. Jealous!Chakotay  
  
Il titolo è tratto da un modo di dire gaelico (o comunque di non chiara attribuzione): “Alcuni fanno accadere le cose, alcuni guardano le cose accadere e alcuni si chiedono che cosa è accaduto” (Some people make things happen, some people whatching things happening and some people wonder what happened)  
  
E’ passato un (bel) po’ di tempo dall’ultima storia che ho scritto su questo fandom quindi sembrerà un pochino forzata e forse i personaggi leggermente OOC. Spero di no perché piango dalla gioia di aver ripreso a scrivere su di loro.  


Alcuni fanno accadere le cose

  
  
Era davvero felice di vederla così rilassata... con un uomo? Chakotay digrignò i denti: certo che no! Anzi se voleva essere onesto con se stesso la cosa lo mandava fuori di testa. Era geloso e non gli importava se con Kathryn erano arrivati al punto in cui poteva esserci solo amicizia. Un conto era saperla felice e da amico non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio, un altro era vederla raggiante con un altro uomo…un ologramma! Chakotay tirò un gancio al sacco d’allenamento, aveva bisogno di sfogare la furia repressa. Quando lei gli aveva detto che era un peccato che l’affascinante Sullivan fosse fatto solo di fotoni lui invece di dirle _“Eccomi qui Kathryn in carne ed ossa, solo per te_” aveva risposto che per lui non era mai stato un problema. Tirò un altro pugno. Certo lui gli ologrammi se li scopava e basta, non si innamorava _anche_ di loro! Era stato proprio bravo a darle la sua benedizione. Si afflosciò contro il sacco.  
Aveva una mezza idea di andare in quello stupido villaggio e prendere a pugni l’irlandese. Chakotay si deterse il sudore e sputò. Un oste, per gli spiriti! Kathryn si era innamorata di uno stramaledetto oste di campagna. Decise che doveva darsi una calmata o la rabbia gli avrebbe fatto scoppiare una vena. Senza rendersi conto attivò Fair Haven. Eccolo lì, mister oste affascinante!  
  
\- Salve, lei è l’amico di Katie. Come mai da queste parti?  
  
\- Sono venuto per te: lasciala in pace o te ne pentirai!  
  
Sullivan chiuse i pugni mettendosi sulla difensiva:  
  
\- Dovevo immaginarlo che avessi messo gli occhi su di lei, ma rassegnati: Katie ha scelto me!  
  
_Arrogante figlio di puttana_, pensò Chakotay fuori di sé.  
  
\- Stupido idiota. Kathryn si è infatuata di te perché non può stare con me!  
  
Sullivan rise e aprì la bocca ma Chakotay non seppe mai cosa avesse intenzione di dire dato che senza pensare gli aveva sferrato un pugno in pieno viso. Per un momento nessuno dei due parlò, Sullivan spuntò sangue e gli si scagliò contro. Chakotay voleva spaccargli la faccia e non gli importava se l’irlandese rispondeva colpo su colpo.  
  
\- Smettetela! Comandante ora basta!  
  
Il Dottore si frappose fra i due litiganti separandoli a fatica e fu solo per evitare di colpirlo che Chakotay si fermò.  
  
\- Che diavolo sta succedendo?  
  
\- Ha cominciato lui!  
  
Esclamò Sullivan indicando l’altro uomo. Il Dottore lo guardò interrogativo ma Chakotay non disse niente.  
  
\- Vogliamo fare una passeggiata?  
  
Chakotay scrollò le spalle e seguì l’uomo in abito talare. Quando furono abbastanza lontani il Dottore mise una mano sul braccio di Chakotay  
  
\- Conosco la gelosia e non la biasimo se ne è afflitto, ma prendersi a pugni come adolescenti? Da quanto prova questi sentimenti?  
  
Chakotay ghignò amaro, da troppi anni e il tempo invece di placare la sofferenza non faceva che acuirla. Contorse il viso in una smorfia, rendendosi conto che si era reso ridicolo.  
  
\- Le assicuro che ogni discussione al riguardo rientra nel rapporto dottore-paziente. Ne vuole parlare, Comandante?  
  
\- No. Anzi dimentichi quello che ha visto.  
  
\- Ma parlare le farebbe bene! Purtroppo non sono un Consigliere ma ho delle ottime subroutines di analisi psicologica.  
  
Suo malgrado Chakotay stese le labbra in un mezzo sorriso.  
  
\- Userò il sacco da boxe la prossima volta, ma apprezzo l’offerta. Non una parola su quanto è successo. Computer cancella gli ultimi quindici minuti dal buffer di memoria del programma Fair Haven. Autorizzazione Chakotay lambda 23.  
  
_\- Cancellazione avvenuta con successo. _  
  
Man mano che le settimane passavano il malumore dell’Ufficiale Esecutivo cresceva di conseguenza. Kathryne sembrava essere sempre più radiosa, se ne andava in giro per la Voyager con il passo elastico, gli occhi brillanti e la bocca spesso atteggiata in un sorriso. Chakotay era felice di vederla così serena ma nello stesso tempo era dilaniato perché non era _lui_ la causa di quella tranquillità. Cosa peggiore, Kathryn passava tutto il suo tempo libero a Fair Haven mentre con lui era tutta professionalità e cameratismo. Chakotay aveva preso a entrare in Fair Haven nelle ore più fonde della notte quando era certo di non trovare nessuno e immancabilmente si azzuffava con Sullivan. Sapeva che era un comportamento immaturo, ma non poteva farne a meno. Le prime volte aveva cercato di convincere l’ologramma a lasciar perdere, ma l’ostinazione dell’irlandese finiva sempre per fargli perdere la pazienza e i due non riuscivano a far altro che venire alle mani. Poi ogni volta Chakotay doveva cancellare l’avvenuto dal buffer di memoria. Prima o poi questo continuo rimaneggiamento del programma avrebbe causato qualche guaio, lo sapeva. Ma la gelosia rodeva Chakotay e l’uomo si consumava in pensieri morbosi: cosa facevano insieme, dove andavano? Quel Sullivan toccava la _sua_ Kathryn, la baciava, la teneva stretta come lui mai aveva potuto fare se non ai tempi di New Earth.  
Fu quando B'Elanna gli comunicò che era stufa del fatto che Tom passasse tutto il suo tempo libero dentro quel maledetto programma che Chakotay cominciò a riflettere. Forse i trucchi che avevano imparato ai tempi dei Maquis potevano tornare loro ancora utili. Chiese all'amica:  
  
\- Credi che il programma possa essere manomesso in qualche modo?  
  
\- Mmmh, Tom ha deciso di lasciarlo sempre aperto, alla lunga questo potrebbe portare a qualche malfunzionamento. Che cosa hai in mente?  
  
\- Vorresti che Tom passasse meno tempo là dentro e più con te...  
  
\- E tu vorresti lo stesso col Capitano.  
  
B'Elanna esclamò con tono accusatorio ricevendo in risposta solo un ghigno.  
  
\- Possiamo velocizzare forse un po’ i tempi? Una piccola modifica qui, un ritocco là...  
  
Il capo ingegnere si massaggiò le creste ossee sulla fronte con una smorfia dubbiosa ma quando guardò Chakotay, l'espressione tormentata del suo volto la convinse.  
La politica delle porte aperte alla lunga forzò i limiti del ponte ologrammi anche senza contare le infinitesimali alterazioni di B'Elanna e ben presto il programma di Fair Haven cominciò a logorarsi. Alcune delle accuse di Chakotay s'infiltrarono nelle subroutines di Sullivan e l'ologramma iniziò a dubitare di Kathryn. Quando il Capitano gli raccontò che l’oste le avesse chiesto chi fosse davvero, Chakotay gongolò, ma atteggiò il volto in un saggio sorriso e le suggerì di dire la verità.  
  
\- Dovrei dire al mio ragazzo: caro Michael sono Kathryn Janeway capitano di una nave spaziale e tu sei un ologramma? Non credo funzionerà.  
  
Chakotay lo sperava proprio! Alla fine furono gli stessi personaggi di Fair Haven a forzare la mano ribellandosi ai propri creatori. Avevano catturato Kim e Paris credendoli spiriti maligni e li avevano costretti a sottostare ad una sorta di esorcismo. Il Dottore si offrì di rimediare alla situazione con il risultato che fu catturato anche lui e per di più privato del suo emettitore olografico portatile.  
Quando Chakotay vide comparire sul ponte Sullivan e non il Dottore poté solo chiudere i pugni in un gesto di rabbia a stento trattenuta. Questo nessuno se l’era aspettato, ma il Capitano colse l’occasione al volo per uscire dall’impasse col suo spasimante e propose all'ologramma una visita alla nave per svelargli la verità su di lei e il suo equipaggio.  
Chakotay schizzò in piedi in un vano richiamo e restò impalato come un imbecille mentre riceveva come unica risposta un sorrisetto sbieco.  
  
\- Chakotay a Torres. Per quanto diavolo continuerà a girare ancora quel maledetto coso?  
  
Aveva dovuto lasciare il ponte a Tuvok e rifugiarsi nella suo ufficio o avrebbe distrutto qualcosa.  
  
\- Qui Torres. Il livello di decadimento delle subroutines sta aumentando di ora in ora.  
  
\- Voglio quel programma chiuso. Non so come farai ma fallo alla svelta.  
  
La situazione mutò in favore di Chakotay quando Tom, Harry e il Dottore rischiarono di essere bruciati vivi da una folla inferocita. B'Elanna propose di cancellare il programma e Chakotay avrebbe voluto abbracciare la vecchia amica. Ma non disse una parola, rimase in disparte a braccia incrociate e guardò il Capitano contestare la soluzione proposta dal capo ingegnere:  
  
\- Ma così tutti i personaggi verranno cancellati e alcuni di noi hanno stretto rapporti di amicizia con loro. Non voglio che vengano eliminati.  
  
_Ohperfavore_! Pensò Chakotay. B'Elanna incrociò lo sguardo esasperato del Comandante:  
  
\- La sola cosa che si può fare è terminare il programma e non riaprirlo più. In questo modo verrà congelato e non perderemo nessun dato, comprese le subroutines dei personaggi.  
  
Era l’unica cosa sensata da fare e Kathryn a malincuore accettò. Mentre sfilavano per uscire B’Elanna e Chakotay si batterono in modo discreto il cinque scambiandosi un sorrisetto trionfante.  
  
Il Capitano come sua abitudine si era buttata nel lavoro prendendosi ancora più a cuore, se fosse possibile, le sorti dell’equipaggio. Sembrava che le cose fossero tornate alla normalità, ma Chakotay si accorse che Kathryn, quando pensava che nessuno la stesse guardando, si faceva pensierosa. Il Comandante iniziò a provare un fastidioso senso di colpa, si chiese se non avesse agito per mero egoismo preda della più irrazionale gelosia. Un amico non si sarebbe comportato così, avrebbe dovuto essere felice per lei. Il problema era che Chakotay amava Kathryn e per quanto si sforzasse di essere per lei quell’amico sincero di cui lei aveva bisogno, non poteva imporre al suo cuore di impedirsi di amarla. Una sera, mentre erano a cena, Kathryn sembrava più pensierosa del solito. Il suo gelato al caffè era quasi sciolto mentre rimestava col cucchiaino.  
  
\- Ti manca?  
  
Chiese Chakotay andando dritto al punto. Kathryn sollevò gli occhi sorpresa, fece un piccolo sorriso:  
  
\- No. Mi manca come mi faceva sentire.  
  
Chakotay si allungò e accarezzò le dita fredde della donna. Kathryn gli prese la mano e gli sorrise. C’era in quel piccolo gesto un’intera conversazione, una di quelle che si erano scambiati tante volte tanti anni prima. In quella leggera carezza Chakotay soffuse tutta la tenerezza, la fedeltà e l’incrollabile speranza di un uomo innamorato.   



End file.
